Two nerds in love
by SpunkyPoptart
Summary: A RegEdd/RevKevin story that nobody ever thought of writing. So enjoy! Rating to change as the chapters go on. Nat does NOT belong to me whatsoever, he belongs to the awesome-tastic C2ndy2c1d.
1. Absence and hanging out

-So, remember when I said I would do a RegEdd RevKevin fanfiction? Well, someone said that I should totally do it. I couldn't agree more with that person more. So here it is, a RegEdd RevKevin fanfiction. Wow, fascinating right? HaHa, I'll get on with the story. Idk how long it'll be though, you guys will have to tell me how many chapters you want to see.-

Edd was in his third class, which was math. He couldn't wait until lunch to see Ed and Eddy, ever since the start of high school, they've sort of drifted apart. This was the first time in a long time that they could sit down and eat lunch together as friends. Edd looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 11:45, almost lunchtime. Edd focused back on his classwork, it was adding fractions then turning them into decimals and writing them in expanded form. He whizzed through all twelve problems in less than fifteen minutes. When he was done, it was time for lunch. Edd shuffled out of the door and headed to his locker to put his things away. On the way there, Edd noticed a ginger haired nerd heading to his locker. Edd smiled. "Greetings Kevin," he said. The ginger looked over with a smile. "Oh, hey Edd," Kevin said, walking over. Edd smiled. "How are you, Kevin?" asked Edd. Kevin shrugged. "The classes are tough, but I'm fine, and you?" said the ginger. Edd shrugged as well. "I'm fine, I am just heading to my locker to put my things away," said the raven. Kevin smiled. "Cool, me too," Kevin said. Edd chuckled. "Okay, do you want to come over and do homework at my house?" Edd asked. Kevin smiled. "Sure, I'd love to," said the ginger. Edd smiled. "Great, does after school work?" asked Edd. Kevin nodded. "That's okay with me, anyway, see ya later Edd," said the ginger. Edd smiled and waved. "Goodbye Kevin," he said. Edd headed to his locker and put his things away, then he headed to the lunchroom. Edd looked around for Ed and Eddy. He didn't see them anywhere. 'Where are Ed and Eddy?' Edd asked himself. Edd sighed, realizing his friends hadn't come to school today. Edd looked around for somewhere else to sit. Edd noticed Kevin siting alone, eating his lunch, and walked over. Kevin looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Edd, what are you doing here, don't you sit somewhere else?" He asked. Edd sighed and shook his head. "No, I guess Ed and Eddy didn't come to school today," said the raven. "May I sit with you?" Kevin looked at Edd. "Uh, sure, why not?" said the ginger. Edd smiled and sat down across from his friend. "So, how's your family?" he asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged. "They're still my family," Kevin sighed. Edd frowned. "Oh, my apologizes Kevin, I just-" Edd was cut off by Kevin. "No, it's fine," said the ginger, obviously not wanting to talk about it. There was an awkward silence between the two before Edd looked at Kevin. He had freckles, green eyes, glasses, and his trademark hat. Kevin looked like he was twelve, when really, he was fifteen. That's because Kevin was short, like Edd. Kevin looked at Edd. "What… are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Edd snapped out of his thoughts and blushed slightly. "Ah, my apologizes Kevin, I just got lost in thought is all," said the raven. Kevin chuckled. "So we're friends right?" he asked. Edd nodded. "Yes, of course," said the raven. Kevin smiled. "Then tell me, who do you like?" asked the ginger. Before Edd could answer, the bell rang for the end of lunch and he ended up having to leave. Edd let the question swim around in his mind the whole rest of the day. Who did he like? That was a trick question. He thought that he had a crush on his friend Christine, but she told him that she was gay, and he accepted her. But Edd had zero clue who he liked. He would have to think more on that question.

When school was over, Edd headed outside to wait for Kevin. He missed the days spent with Ed and Eddy, but he missed Kevin more. The ginger had been friends with Edd for almost twelve years, and they had been through everything together. Whether it was when Kevin got sick, or when Edd broke his leg and had to spend a night in the hospital, they always stood by each other's side. Eventually, Kevin came outside and walked over to Edd. "Hey Edd," the ginger smiled. Edd smiled. "Greetings Kevin, are you ready to go?" asked the raven. Kevin nodded and the two started walking. "So, why haven't you been sitting with Ed and Eddy?" Kevin asked. Edd shrugged. "They haven't been at school," said the raven. Kevin raised an eyebrow. "For how long Edd?" he asked. Edd sighed. "For over three months," said the raven. Kevin's eyes widened. "Wha? Three months, why?" asked the ginger. Edd shrugged. "I don't know Kevin," Edd sighed. Kevin put his arm around Edd. "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure they're fine," said the ginger. "Besides, you still have me." Edd smiled. "You're right Kevin," said the boy. "I'm sure they're fine, plus, you're a great friend." Kevin smiled and hugged Edd. Edd hugged back and the two kept walking until they got to Edd's house. Edd opened the door and the boys walked inside. "So, what do you have for homework Kevin?" Edd asked. Kevin shrugged. "I don't have any homework," said the ginger. "Oh, I don't either," Edd said. "Would you like to watch a movie instead?" Kevin smiled. "Sure," he smiled. Edd put on 'The fault in our stars' as Kevin sat down on the couch. Edd turned off the lights so the two could see the screen better, and sat next to Kevin. Kevin smiled and pulled a blanket over himself and Edd. Edd smiled as Kevin lay his head on his shoulder. He longed for days like this. Edd couldn't remember the last time he and Kevin spent time together. Edd had stayed mostly with Ed and Eddy throughout middle school and junior high, always pushing Kevin to the side and ditching him for Ed and Eddy. Edd frowned. He felt bad for abandoning his one true friend, and he was actually happy that the two Eds weren't at school, since he could spend time with Kevin. Edd looked at Kevin. The ginger looked happy, sitting there with his head on Edd's shoulder. Edd couldn't help but smile and put his arm around Kevin. Kevin looked up, blushing slightly. "Kevin, remember when you told me you wanted to change the way you are?" Edd asked. Kevin thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, I think so," Kevin said. Edd smiled at the ginger. "Kevin, don't change anything, you're perfect," said the raven. "To me at least." Kevin smiled and hugged Edd. "Thank you, Edd," the ginger said quietly, blushing. Edd smiled and hugged back. "You're quite welcome," he said. "Would you like to spend the night?" Kevin looked up at Edd. "I'd be glad to," said the ginger, smiling.

-Wow, this might be the longest chapter I've ever written. I think this chapter came out okay. But idk, y'all need to tell me whatcha think. I'm thinking of making this a long story. Maybe 20 or 30 chapters. But it all depends on what you guys would want. Anyways, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Happy Thanksgiving and bye until the next chapter. Stay perfectly awesome-tastic!-  
-


	2. Awkwardness

-Oh my lord. I am super, mega sorry about not posting any stories/chapters. I hit a little bit of writers block and I've been super busy with school stuff. This chapter is dedicated to Strawberry-Angel-Pie for telling me to get my butt back to work. (Thank you BTW) So here's the next chapter, and as always, enjoy-

After the movie was over, Edd went upstairs and came back down with some pajamas for Kevin. Kevin smiled.

"T-thank you, Edd," Said the ginger.

"You're quiet welcome, Kev," Edd smiled. "You can sleep in the guest room across from my room."

"O-okay," Kevin said, blushing slightly.

Edd led Kevin upstairs and into the guest room. Edd smiled.

"Okay then goodnight Kevin," Said the raven.

"Wait," Kevin said.

"Yes?" Edd asked.

"Uhm, would it be okay if Nat came over tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a problem," Edd said. "Sure, why not."

"Thank you," Kevin smiled. "I'll tell him tomorrow morning."

Edd smiled and hugged Kevin. Kevin blushed more.

"You're a great friend Kevin, thank you for being there for me," Said the raven.

"Y-you're welcome E-Edd," Kevin said, hugging back.

Kevin looked at Edd for a minute, then kissed him quickly on the lips.

Edd blushed and stared at Kevin. Kevin instantly regretted his actions and blushed bright red.

"K-Kevin, y-you kissed me," Edd said, shocked.

Kevin hid his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Said the embarrassed ginger.

Edd just stared at his friend in complete shock. He didn't know what to say or do. It was just an awkward moment for the both of them, neither knowing how to process the kiss.

-Okay. So that's the second chapter. Sorry it was so short. I just think it would be easier to write short chapters and have 20-30 chapters, than writing long chapters and having 10-15 chapters. Plus, I'm planning on using Nat and I want to say here and now, that he does NOT belong to me. So anything that happens with him, is my fault and I will try to do better in the rest of the chapters. Reviews and feedback are, as always, greatly appreciated and encouraged. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter. Stay awesome-licious/perfect-tastic.-


	3. Note

**-Okay, so the rest of the chapters will be posted later due to a special surprise I have in store for you. I really hope you'll like it because I've not done this before and I don't know how it'll affect you people. So, I might continue this story after Christmas or after New Year's eve. If you have any questions, PM me at any time and I will reply as soon as I can. :D-**


	4. Texting

- **Okay, I have about an hour or so to work on this. Sorry if the chapters are short, I just want to start the sequel so bad. As always, enjoy.-**

Edd just stared at the ginger boy without saying anything. After a few minutes, Edd left the room and went to his own. 'What was that?' he asked himself. Kevin had told him once that he was gay, but never did the raven think that the ginger liked him more than a friend. It felt kinda… nice. But at the same time, Edd had no idea how to handle the situation, maybe, just maybe, he could ask Nat. Nat had been friends with him and Kevin for almost six years, it seemed like a good idea.

Edd pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to Nat's name.

 _Edd: Nathan, I need to ask a favor of you._

 _Nat: Anything for you sweet-cheeks. Whatcha need?_

 _Edd: So, Kevin kissed me and I'm unsure of what to do. Any suggestions?_

 _Nat: Whoa. How about you meet me at my place tomorrow, then I'll help ya double-cutie._

 _Edd: Thank you Nathan, is 1:00 okay?_

 _Nat: Anytime is okay cute thing ;)_

 _Edd: Okay, I will see you tomorrow after Kevin leaves._

 _Nat: Bye._

 _Edd: Goodbye._

Edd put his phone away and sprawled out on his bed. He didn't really care if the blankets were wrinkled, he could fix them easily. Right now, the only thing that seemed to matter, was the fact that Kevin kissed him. That made Edd fall into a troubled sleep. This was going to be a long night.

 **-Well, this is where I say something random, tell you to review, give encouragement, and start writing the next chapter. Thanks for getting my weirdness. :p-**


	5. Early riser

- **Hey people, I can't stay away from this story. So here's the fifth chapter, I hope you see the reference to the upcoming sequel;) As always, enjoy.-**

The next morning, Edd woke up when it was still dark out. He looked over at his clock. 7:30. Kevin wouldn't be up until 8:00 or so, then he would go home and Edd could go to Nat's house.

Edd forced himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. He got undressed and hopped into the shower. The raven made sure to wash well and rinsed off. Edd stepped out of the shower and studied himself in the mirror. He hated his weak build, and how the scar on his head was always there, haunting him for the rest of his life. Edd sighed and shook his head. He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. The next thing was to fix his hair, which always seemed to fight against him. Lastly, Edd got dressed. It was a red shirt and a pair of jeans, a little bit different from his usual orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and teal converse. Edd however, liked it somewhat, so he stuck with it.

By the time he got done with getting ready, it was 8:15. Kevin was probably awake by now. Edd walked across the hall to the guest room and knocked softly.

"Kevin, are you up?" Edd asked. There was a long silence before he heard shuffling.

"Yeah," Came a sleepy reply. Edd smiled and walked in, seeing Kevin had just woken up. The raven sat down on the bed and smiled.

"Good morning, Kevin," Edd said smiling.

"Morning," Kevin said sleepily. He started falling back asleep. Edd smiled and kissed Kevin's forehead, he didn't want to admit it, but he secretly had a hidden admiration for the younger ginger. It was something he couldn't confess quite yet, and there was a reason. Edd got up and went back to his room to read until Kevin got up. After about an hour, Edd heard knocking on his door and got up to open it.

"Hello Kevin, finally awake I see," Edd chuckled.

Kevin smiled and chuckled.

"I was just tired from schoolwork yesterday," Said the small ginger.

"Okay then, how about some breakfast?" Edd suggested.

 **-Holy hell, I cannot believe y'all like this story. I thought it was as worthless as shit. But y'all really surprised me. Thank you for reviewing and giving me encouragement. It really makes me smile. And now I will start on chapter six :D-**


	6. Wait, what?

- **Holy crap guys. I feel so bad for not updating this story. I was waiting until winter break to start writing again because I could get more chapters done. Since it's almost x-mas and I made you wait a long time, I will be taking story requests on tumblr! If you wanna suggest anything, my tumblr is in my profile. So check that out, go ahead. Anyways, on with the chapter. For narnnia!-**

After the two ate, Kevin headed home and Edd went to Nat's house. It was a short drive.

Edd approached the front door and knocked. Nat answered the door and grinned.

"Hiya double cutie," said the green haired boy.

"Greetings Nathan," Edd said.

Nat let Edd in and they sat down on the couch in the living room. Nat looked at Edd.

"So, whatcha need help with?" He asked.

"I've already told you, Kevin kissed me last night and I'm unsure of how to handle it," Edd said.

Nat thought for a minute.

"Do you like him too?" asked the green haired boy.

Edd was taken aback for a few minutes before blushing slightly.

"I-I guess I have some feelings for him, so yes," Edd said.

Nat grinned.

"That's awesome, are you gonna ask him out?" Nat asked.

"I-I d-don't k-know, Nat," Edd said. "I-I might."

"Wait, if you guys are eventually going to be a couple, you'll have to toughen up," Nat said.

"Wait, what?" Edd said, surprised.


	7. Lessons

-Wow, two chapters in a week. That's a record for me I'm so glad that you all are liking the story. Okay, so in this chapter, things start moving along and let me know if you see the twist I added to the story. Anyways, enjoy-

"You know what I'm saying Dee," Nat said. "You have to defend yourselves."

Edd thought for a minute.

"How do I toughen up?" He asked, sighing.

"Okay, for starters, you need to be rude, sarcastic, mean, and manipulative," Nat said.

"B-but, I don't know how to do that, I'm not rude or any of those things," Edd frowned.

"I'll teach ya," Nat said, grinning stupidly.

"Uhm, alright," Edd said.

Nat pulled up a chair to the kitchen table and Edd sat down across from him.

"Okay, let's start off with a few situations," Nat said. Edd nodded.

"Okay, two guys approach you, they're mean and they want money, what do you do?" Nat said.

"Uhm, give them the money of course," Edd said.

"Nope, you punch their lights out," Nat said.

"Okay," Edd said, biting his lip.

"Alright, next one," Nat said.

They did a few more situations before quitting and moving onto something else. Nat decided to teach Edd how to punch. Nat walked the raven through everything from how to stand, how to swing, and how to cause major damage to someone's face.

"Okay Dee, now I want you to come at me, just like I showed you," Nat said.

"I d-don't know, Nat," Edd said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nat laughed.

"I'll be fine double delicious, don't worry about me," Said the green haired teen.

"U-uhm, a-alright," Edd sighed. The raven approached Nat and struck him hard in the nose. Nat was taken aback.

"Whoa, jesus Edd," Nat said. "You've got some punch."

Edd stared at Nat with wide eyes.

"Nathan, I am deeply sorry," the raven said.

"Don't be," Nat grinned. "You're getting tougher."

"I am?" Edd asked, shocked.

"Yeah Dee, if we keep working, you'll be a total badass," Nat said.

"Well, I don't know about that," Edd said.

"C'mon man, you won't be harassed anymore," Nat said. "And you can get rid of annoying douchebags at school."

"Well, I guess we can keep working," Edd said after a few minutes.

"Great, and you like to swim, right?" Nat asked.

"Yes, of course, it's such a relaxing sport," Edd beamed.

"Well, they have tryouts for the swim team in a few weeks, you should go," Nat said.

"Okay sure, I don't know if I'll make the team though," Edd said.

"I have no doubt you won't," Nat said.

"Thanks," Edd said.

"Alright, back to work," Nat said.

"Okay," Edd sighed.


	8. The new Edd

**-Merry Christmas everyone I thought that I would try to write a chapter or two everyday. If it doesn't work out, I'll probably just write a chapter a day. Oh, I forgot to mention the ages in this story, Kevin is turning sixteen and Edd just turned seventeen last month in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy-**

Three months had gone by since the first lesson given by Nat. The swim team tryouts had been a huge success, Edd made the team. Three months is all it took for Edd to gain fifteen pounds, all in muscle from swimming. He was starting to act a little bit rude, sarcastic, and manipulative, which Nat was encouraging. Edd would never be too mean to Kevin, though the ginger could disagree.

It was Monday, which meant the boys had school.

Edd had woken up a little bit late, so that put him in a bad mood. He grumbled and moved towards the clothes he set out the night before. Last night, the raven was so tired, he just fell asleep in his boxers. Edd put the red shirt on and pulled on his black pants. Edd then moved to the mirror to fix his beanie and put on the dog tags his parents had given him last month for his seventeenth birthday. Edd looked at himself for a few minutes. He had changed a lot, his taste in clothes had changed, his attitude had changed, and his body structure had changed. No longer was he a wimpy little nerd, Edd was a hot, mean, and sarcastic bully. Edd had ditched Ed and Eddy a long time ago, now he only spent time with Nat and, sometimes Kevin, but not as much anymore. He had been in a particularly bad mood all month since Marie Kanker would not leave him alone. The girl would follow him, kiss him, hug him, and just be an outright pain in the ass. It really annoyed Edd how obsessive Marie was.

Edd finished getting ready and headed out to his car. It was only a mile walk, but it was snowing and he didn't want to risk anything. Edd drove to school and parked in his usual spot. It was still early, but Edd went inside anyways. Surprisingly, some teens had arrived early as well. Edd walked with his head held high and a cold expression on his face like everyday at school. He had grown rather irritated with people bothering him at school, whether it was old bullies, "friends", teachers, Marie Kanker, and the principal. The raven just ignored anyone who approached him and headed to his first class. He was already wanting to go home and the day hadn't even started yet. Edd sat down in his seat and started copying what was on the board. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.


	9. bloody fight

Another few short weeks went by as Edd grew more and more muscular, mean, and kind of dangerous. It all started when his old bully, Jaxon, was bothering him. Jaxon had a stronger build than Edd and he was always looking for a bone to pick with him.

Edd was walking down the hallway to leave. He was tired of school and it was the start of his junior year of high school and the raven just wanted to drop out. He was miserable here. Edd heard someone following close behind him. Everyone knew not to cross paths with Edd or they would end up in the nurses office or worse. Edd turned around to see who the person was, when he saw Jaxon. _'Great, this asshole'_ Edd thought bitterly.

Jaxon smirked and approached the tall raven.

"Hey dorky, whatcha doin', getting ready for your girlfriend?" The blonde remarked.

Edd rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend, they're way too obsessive and clingy, like you," The raven shot back.

"What did you just call me?!" Jaxon said angrily.

"You heard me, dorky," Edd said.

Jaxon growled and went to throw a punch, but Edd grabbed his wrist and bent it back. Grabbing the front of Jaxon's shirt, Edd punched him hard in the nose. It went south after that, blood was everywhere, Jaxon fell unconscious, and Edd stood over the bloody mess of the bathroom. He had no regret, the blonde deserved the punishment for years of torment and manipulation. Edd picked up his keys that fell out of his pocket during the fight and left. The blood was barely noticeable with his red shirt, and nobody dared to question Edd without a beating. The raven just walked straight ahead with his head down, he wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into someone. Edd became angry.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," He hissed. The raven looked up to see a familiar ginger haired boy. He relaxed into a smirk.

Kevin was blushing furiously and hiding his face in his hands.

"S-sorry E-Eddward," The younger boy said, blushing.

Edd smirked at his reaction and got close to Kevin's face.

"Better watch where you're going next time, pumpkin," The raven said, grabbing the front of Kevin's shirt. "Because I won't be so nice about it."

Kevin gulped and nodded. Edd let go of him and stood up, walking away and leaving.

Kevin sat there, thinking about his past with Edd. He missed the friendship they shared once. Kevin sighed and stood up to leave. He headed outside to his bike and rode home.

Once he got home, Kevin rushed inside and didn't even bother to greet his parents. The ginger just went right to his room, slammed the door closed, and flopped onto his bed. Kevin started crying hysterically. He wanted Edd back, their friendship, the secrets they shared, everything. Kevin wished he could just tell Edd how much he missed him without getting beat up in the process. To be honest, Kevin had one secret that he never told Edd, he had a huge crush on him. Even though Edd was a jerk now, it only added to the crush. That drove Kevin insane since, obviously, Edd wasn't gay, he was as straight as a plank of wood. Kevin came out of his thoughts and cried for a long time. He cried himself to sleep that night. Kevin wanted his best friend back, desperately.

 **-Okay, this chapter was a little bit longer. It's all thanks to my new nightcore app that plays my favorite songs in my favorite style. This is how I'm gonna write from now on. Thanks for all the love and support with this story, you're all so amazing! I could not ask for better readers. I'm loving all of the reviews you guys write, they're all so nice. Thanks for being amazing! ;) -**


End file.
